


Hidden Hurt

by HDLynn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Din, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Reader, Cock Warming, Communication, Creampie(s), Cum Play, Emotional Vulnerability, Established Relationship, F/M, Large Cock, Light Angst, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, cursing, emotionally astute partners, possible cum kink, self-conscious reader, smut with feelings, sweet!Din, unprotected sex (please be safe irl and wrap it up), worried!Din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn
Summary: What starts out as a normal romp in the bedroom between you and your mate turns into an emotional conversation as Din helps you be open about something you find yourself being self-conscious of.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 183





	Hidden Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maybege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybege/gifts).



> Prompt request from Maybege on my tumblr blog:  
> "'tis late and I am feeling a little nsfw 👀 So from the NSFW list 1 (cockwarming) + 9 (You think you can handle it?) please? Either with Paz or Din or Boba or whoever you feel like writing 🥰"

You had practically jumped Din the moment you had returned to the Crest. As always your mate was more than ready to make love to you, to fuck you hard into your shared bed the moment you both had been sure that your foundling was soundly asleep in his pram.

The first round had left the two of you naked, panting, sweaty, and with Din’s hips still nestled firmly into yours. Your alpha was still wedged deep inside you even as his cock softened.

His knot had been too much for your pussy to take with how quickly things had progressed this time so there had been no way it was going to fit before you both came. It left your thighs messy with his come, the knot not in place to keep it from leaking out.

Din was currently softly kissing you until his large hand tilted your chin up so he could nudge his nose against your mate-marked scent gland. Seeing as you were a beta, you knew your scent wasn’t as powerful as an omega, but it was your mate’s favorite spot to nuzzle after coming in you all the same.

That thought though… it hit an insecure part of yourself that had been bothering you after earlier today when your aliit of three had been visiting your home tribe.

“Din, please,” you whined, grinding your hips into his so hard you could feel his knot pressing against the lips of your cunt. “Alpha, I need your knot.”

The man groaned at your request, his teeth scraping over your scent gland. The touch made you shiver, your nipples tightening as arousal pooled in your stomach and core again.

“You sure you can handle my knot this time, cyare?” Din asked, ever concerned for you even as he panted heavily against you. His lips brushing soft over your jugular vein even as you could smell his own arousal deepening your mate’s scent again.

His concern wasn’t unwarranted. You were both mated and had been for a little while now, but seeing as you were a beta, taking Din’s cock — much less his knot — was always a strain for you. Even now as your cunt was warming his re-hardening cock, you felt so damn full and he wasn’t even fully hard again yet. But you needed to do this, to prove you could take care of your mate.

“Pleaseplease _please_ ,” you begged, your voice bleeding with a deep emotion you normally didn’t bring into the bedroom.

Your riduur pulled away slightly, his dark eyes examining your desperate form. The line between his eyebrows emphasized in shadow and his sudden concern. It was then you realized that the scent of your desperation was filling the space, it was thick with anxiety and distress rather than just your normal arousal.

“What is wrong, my little beta?” Din asked, a large hand coming to smooth over your forehead which was still glistening from when he had made you come just a little bit ago.

You couldn’t hold his gaze, his words hitting closer to home than he could’ve realized.

Din huffed, knowing you all too well. His hand slid from your forehead, and then his arms were worming under you. As your riduur shifted you both, you couldn’t help but squeak and then gasp as he settled back on his knees even as he kept you held close. His grip kept you chest to chest with him, his cock deep still inside you.

“Something is bothering you and I’m not fucking you until I know what it is,” Din said firmly, even as he kept your hips settled against his.

Heat flooded your cheeks and your chest as you realized that Din was not going to let this slide. You wanted to flinch away, shame flooding you.

Din, sensing your want to flee, moved to gently capture your right wrist in his grasp. His thumb circling firming on the scent gland there to help soothe you.

As you started to relax against him again, he continued more softly, “Let me help, ner kar’ta.”

His hand came to rest between your breasts, warm and heavy over your heart. “I can feel your hurt, but you have to tell me.”

“I…” you choked on your embarrassment, so you swallowed and start again. “I’m never going to be as good as an omega for you.”

Saying the thought that had been lurking in your mind ever since last week when you had been visiting your old tribe and your family. There had been one comment, a snide one and you had known it wasn’t well-meant. After all it was a little odd that such a good hunter who was also an alpha had linked themselves to a beta as their life mate, their riduur. Not unheard of, of course, since biology was not the end-all-be-all when it came to love. But it wasn’t particularly common since alphas and omegas were just so often well matched.

So when you had overheard the truly nasty comment, about how the omega you had known as a friend thought your beroya would never be satisfied with “just a beta”, it had cut deep. You brushed it aside as best you could, not wanting one little comment to ruin your whole visit when you rarely could do so now you were married and traveled with your riduur and ad’ika.

Also? You suspected you had been meant to hear those words, meant to be hurt and you wanted to push past and ignore it outright. After all, Din had chosen you. He could have picked an omega if he had wanted, right?

Speaking it though, made everything all too real even though you were currently in your riduur’s arms. The hurt and fear and inadequacies boiling over in a flash as you curled into Din’s chest and started crying.

Your riduur stiffened in surprise at the flood of emotions flowing out of you for a moment before enfolding you in his embrace. One hand traced a soothing pattern up and down your back as he let you press your face into his scent gland, your cheek against the mark you had put on him when you had sworn yourselves to each other.

Eventually, your tears started to subside and Din pulled away so he could look at you.

He spoke your name softly even as he took your face into both his hands, his wide thumbs wiping at your tears. His dark eyes were kind yet firm, he had eyes full of love.

“You are _always_ enough for me as you are,” your alpha said. “Gar cuyir ner kar'ta, sweet girl. I married you. I mated you. You are my beta just like I am your alpha. You don’t think I swore our riduurok lightly do you?”

You sniffled slightly, sheepishly shaking your head, “No.”

“No,” Din reaffirmed before he grunted as his hips snapped into yours again.

Mouth falling open as his cock pressed and ground into your g-spot, your hands rushed to grip his shoulders. You could only whine your alpha’s name pitifully as you started to rock into his movements.

“I don’t give a shit about what others think,” Din ground out, his grip encouraging you to keep slowly bouncing up and down on his cock. “They don’t know what I want, what I need.”

He pulled you tighter, your breasts pillowing against his chest as your movements ground your clit against his public bone.

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, my sweet girl,” he growled, before kissing you hard. Lavishing your already bruised lips with his affections as you easily opened for him.

His taste intoxicated you as he continued to slowly fuck up into your heat. The sound of your slick and his previous spend sounding wet and sloppy as your skin slapped again his.

“Ni kar'tayl gar dara- darasuum sa pirusti,” you gasp out as you both parted before you could only whine as Din’s mouth descended to mark your neck with bruises.

One of his hands wormed between you both, to first feel his girth as it felt like he was splitting you in half and then he started to desperately work at your clit in time with his thrusts. The pressure and building sparks in your stomach caused you to mewl and writhe in pleasure as you felt your orgasm starting to build.

“You’re the one I want, my sweet and kind riduur,” he growled, before tilting you both back onto the bed. The angle changing so that it felt like he was now rutting down into you, hitting something deep inside you that made it hard to think much less speak.

“Ahh- alpha! Diiin,” you keened, your nails biting into his back and your legs wrapping around his waist to keep him as close as you could.

His fingers still working your bundle of nerves, Din mumbled something into your skin before he pulled away and repeated himself. “Don’t- don’t fucking care if you can’t always take my knot. Just as good being able to see the mess I make of you.”

You forgot how to breathe as you came hard at that image. It was one you already knew well enough, having seen Din admire you after you both had come.

You only half-heard as Din cursed, his body stiffening as your pussy tightened and spasmed around his length. Your riduur choked on a moan as he came, his cock filling you with his hot cum until your cunt, already stuffed so full, just couldn’t hold it all and it started to escape down your thighs.

As you come back to yourself, your ears still buzzing and your panting heavy, you could feel Din give a few more tiny final thrusts as he finally finished in you before pulling back.

Grousing slightly, you reached for him but he shushed you, grabbing one of your hands to press a desperate kiss against your palm.

“Just one moment, cyare’ika,” he promised. “I just want to look.”

He pulled out with the slickest, dirtiest sound you could ever remember hearing, and you couldn’t help but whimper as he left you empty and more of his cum started to slip out of you, plopping onto the bed.

Din growled at the sight of your abused pussy, wet with your cum and his own two loads. His fingers scooped some of it up, before pressing it back into your now-empty cunt.

“You’re fucking perfect, beta.” He said, his tone not brooking room for debate. “I wouldn’t change you for anything.”

You whimpered at the words and the sensations that verged into the realm of being too much, but you couldn’t help but try and rock down onto his fingers needing to feel full again even as your body slackened further into the bed. You were physically exhausted from how well Din had fucked you twice tonight, and also mentally drained from the gamut of emotions you had been through.

“No worries, beloved, I'll give you what you want,” he soothed even as he pulled his fingers from you but you immediately were being filled back up again with his softening cock.

Din grunted as he settled back in you, also on the edge of feeling too much, of it being too painful. But he had to be this close and keeping you full at this moment, just like you needed him.

You pulled him in so you could pepper his face with soft kisses, starting along his patchy jaw and working your way to his lips. Both your limbs and his becoming heavy with sleep, but neither of you wholly ready to surrender to that call just yet. Not when this warm embrace felt so perfect at this moment.

~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> Cyare - beloved  
> Riduur - spouse  
> Ner kar’ta - my heart  
> Beroya - bounty hunter  
> Ad’ika - little one  
> gar cuyir ner kar'ta - you are my heart  
> riduurok - love bond / marriage agreement  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum sa pirusti - I love you as well  
> Cyare’ika - darling/sweetheart


End file.
